


Not-So-Wholesome Call Me Maybe Parody

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Izuku why
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Not-So-Wholesome Call Me Maybe Parody

I threw all might in the well

don’t ask why I’ll never tell

i looked at him as he fell

bitch now you’re in my way

I’d trade my soul for a quirk 

Don’t care if I have to work

Move before I go beserk 

Because you’re in my way

you watched him fall down

move before you get drowned

I will fucking drown you

WHERE YOU THINK YOURE GOING BASTARD?!

hey I just met you

and this is crazy

i did kill all might

and you’re next baby 

ill fucking kill you

lets not get shady

I did kill all might

and you’re next baby

hey I just met you

and this is crazy

i did kill all might

and you’re next baby

and all the other cops

try to chase me

i did kill all might

and you’re next baby

You took your time with your call

If you wish I’ll make you fall

Onto your knees little wimp

because you’re IN MY WAY

ill fucking steal from your meal

At first sight I’ll make you keel

you wouldn’t know you could feel it

BUT BITCH YOURE IN MY WAY

your stare was holding

your silence was golden

then you started running

WHERE YOU THINK YOURE GOING BABY?!

hey I just met you 

and this is crazy

i did kill all might 

and you’re next baby

I’ll fucking kill you

let’s not get shady

i did kill all might

and you’re next baby 

and all the other cops

try to chase me

i did kill all might

and you’re next baby

before you came into my life I was so glad

i was so glad

i was so so glad

before you came into my life I was so glad

snd you should know that

i was so so glad 

im not gonna finish ¥-¥

(that’s a blushing face)


End file.
